osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Divers
Origins Divers, in the first iteration, were part of gaming technology. Originally, they used to wear full body suits. Dive Suits, developed by Mentaru Modern Marvels, were a hot commodity upon their first release. They offered full body control over the user's avatar, meaning they had an even larger edge over the competition as it came to gaming. Diver Suits were soon seeing use in daily life as well, but for much different things. In about 2025, Dive Suits became web accessible, allowing people to do their shopping from home and have it delivered as if they'd brought it themselves. With the good that came, the bad did as well, small time hackers beginning to utilize the technology to attack large corporations and steal information and money. Even with these attacks credited to Divers, advancements continued to make them more and more convenient, and eventually, through haphazard combination of prosthetic technology plus what Dive Suits already offered the user, a modern variation was born. In 2119 the first Neurological Dive Adapter (NDA) was created from a hybrid of the technology a prosthetic arm uses to work on the electrical impulses of the owners brain, and the connectivity of the dive suit. It allowed a user to inject their personality and mind into the internet and browse websites at near light speeds. Though in testing and early models there were many accidents and even some hospitalizations reported, and much speculation surrounded the company as they faced safety hazards and lawsuits, but later advancements in technology and new test distributions of NDA units eventually saw much safer standards and harmful accidents in only extreme cases of malfunction or misuse. After a short dip in use and sales while the hospitalization toll was high, both skyrocketed once the newer safety measures were implemented. Abilities Divers come in four variations. Divers that use the full outdated suits, Divers that have their prosthetic installed with Diver capabilities, Divers who use specialized gloves, and Divers with a diving installation implanted their head or neck. Each Diver is capable of three base things, connecting to the internet and surfing through its pages with their mind and consciousness, being able to connect to electrical currents to control certain pieces of technology not programmed to defend against this (such as radios, toasters, and so on), and being able to connect to the neural patterns of others and their own electrical current to manipulate their prosthetic and cybernetic parts. Some variations of Divers are better at these three than others, listed below. Full-Body The full-body suits are the worst at manipulating prosthetic and cybernetic parts, as it was never their intended purpose and they were never improved upon in market. While it can be minorly done by touching the desired object, it isn't by much. The same applies to connecting to electrical appliances. Being rather outdated, their surfing through the internet skills aren't stellar either. Really, they're used more as an antique than anything. Glove Users The glove users, much like the full-body users, must rely on touch to manipulate someone else's technological implants, as it isn't directly connected to their neurons. They can minorly manipulate electronic appliances from a distance of about 5 meters, though the amount at once varies. They surf through the internet a bit faster than full-body Divers, but compared to the other two go rather slowly. Glove Users are really more for convenience and budget purposes rather than practical. Injection Users Injection Divers are the fastest and connect the best to all three outlets, not needing to rely on touch to connect to someones technological implants. To further top it off, their range is only limited to how far they can see. However, it takes time for them to connect to anything, and they can only connect to one thing at a time. Aside from that, while others Divers may have limited movement and are able to stand upright, Injection Divers are left limp on the ground as their consciousness is surfing around, only being capable of speech and minor hearing. This does apply even while manipulating electronic devices, such as toasters. Prosthetic Prosthetic divers are more balanced in all fields, being neither the worst nor the best. They work a bit like a mix between Glove and Injection users, as the replaced limb is connected to their neurons and similarly relies on touch. They can manipulate electronic devices from a farther distance of about 15 meters, however usually only simple ones unless they solely focus on a complex one. As for Implants, it is in fact still touch based. Internet speeds they're faster than Glove users at least. All of this, of course, does entail needing a prosthetic in the first place. Divers Today NDAs can be purchased anywhere where video games are sold. NDAs can be purchased from a licensed clerk and are applied similar to an ear piercing. The clerk presses the applicator into the back of the customers neck and pulls the trigger, which would then leave behind an Ethernet port that would automatically wire itself into the person's neural grid. Due to the availability of these smaller and easier devices, the original diver suits were no longer necessary. Some are still offered by some distributors for those who want the original feeling or collectors purposes. As crime began to rise involving the use of tech enhancements and cybernetic body parts, NDAs began to be adapted for Police and Military use, and any well versed NDA user can easily configure their unit just like a Military or Police unit. Divers were brought into Military and Police tactics to be the perfect counter to a rogue Tech user, as a Diver can easily hack into and shut down cybernetic body parts or any other piece of tech.Category:Lore